you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Inoue Sora
'is a 15 year old girl. She is Fuyuki Yumi's best friend. Before the series began, she attended the same primary school with Yumi, from grade 1 to 3, then her family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' job. She came back to Happy Town and attends the same school with Yumi. A few days after she transferred to Yumi's school, she was vote as the student council president. Her alter ego is ' , and she represents kindness. Her powers are related to wind and her theme color is green. History Before series Sora lived with her family in Happy Town for 5 years which she attended the same primary school with Yumi, until she turned 8, where she moved to Green Garden with her parent for their business. Even though she and Yumi are apart, they would spend their free time keeping in touch with each other. Meeting Yumi again and becoming Cure Glide On the day the Inoue family needed to go back to Happy Town, Sora met Pengurun, a penguin-like mascot, she fell in love with him because she really like birds, especially penguins. Pengurun explained to her about the Dark Party, his friends and how Joy Kingdom had been turned into Sadness Kingdom by the Dark Party, however, she is still confused about what Pengurun told her. When she sees Yumi, they reunited by a hug. Korun, Pengurun and Yumi tried to explain to Sora about Joy Kingdom, Dark Party and Pretty Cure. She finally gets the gist of the story but is still not sure about becoming a Cure or not. Korun told her that if she would want to become a Pretty Cure, she needs to have the passion to protect something or someone. The girls left the mascots alone and went off together. They talked about the past and Yumi told her how she became a Pretty Cure. Sora would like to help Yumi with Pretty Cure and it is obvivous to her that she wanted to protect her and her family from the Dark Party. Yumi said to keep that feeling when they begin their attacks, that way Sora can also become a Pretty Cure. Korun and Pengurun sensed the Dark Party and went to find Yumi and Sora. Zero showed up in front of the girls with his Kanashii. Yumi told Sora to go to a safe place and Yumi transformed into Cure Snowy. The fight between Snowy and Kanashii goes on, the Kanashii suddenly turns back and fires its attack at Sora. Snowy took the attack for Sora and got injured, the Kanashii caught Snowy and started to squeeze her. Sora felt that she needed to save Snowy. Her strong feelings of wanting to save her friend reached Pengurun. He gave her Cure Glide Card and turned himself into the PrePhone so that she can transform. After she transformed into Cure Glide, she was very surprised. She did not know how to use her powers but Pengurun guided her. With the information Pengurun gave her, she quickly saves Snowy. Glide created a shield of wind around Snowy then she went and fought the Kanashii. Snowy told Glide to transfer her powers into the PrePhone, and received an attack card - the Air Blast Card which she used it to purify the Kanashii. Becoming Life Kibou High's new student council president Appearance Sora has long light green hair, and has dark green eyes. In winter, she wears a green jacket over a long sleeved dark green shirt, brown knee-length shorts, knee-length dark green socks and yellow boots. In summer, she wears a green shirt with short, fluffy sleeves under a dark green vest, light brown shorts, light green socks with yellow shoes and purple laces and out soles. At school, she wears the standard uniform for girls. As Cure Glide, her hair grows longer and turned dark green and tied into twintails by green ribbons decorated with heart shaped brooches. She wears a light green top with short sleeves, her skirt has a white frilly trim and she wears green pants. Her arm warmers are elbow-length, her boots are green ankle-length green and white. On the left of her hip hangs her Cure Cards and on the right hangs her PrePhone. Personality Sora is a kind girl and she love birds, especially penguins. She is smart, most of the time which she would get a high score on her tests. Though she finds it hard to believe in science fiction stories like Pretty Cure. She knows what Yumi is afraid of and tries to support her in which she would act like Yumi's older sister and spend her time teaching Yumi, helping her with homework. Relationships Pengurun: 'Her mascot partner. The first time they met, Sora thought he was a plushie, because he looked like penguin, Sora couldn't hold back her liking to him. She was not suprised by the fact that he can speak, and he gave her the transformation card incase the Dark Party attacks. 'Fuyuki Yumi: 'Her best friend. They attended the same primary school until her family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' work. They still keep in touch with each other when they have free time. They care deeply for each other, Yumi told her how she can become a Pretty Cure, and because of Sora's strong feelings of wanting to save Cure Snowy, she became Cure Glide. Since they were little, Sora even called Yumi "Yu-chan". Despite being misunderstood by her, Yumi is still trying to be paitent and talk to her. Pretty Cure Cure Glide '"The wind of kindness! Cure Glide!" '''優しさの風!キュアグライド! Yasashi-sa no kaze! Kyua Guraido! ' '''is Sora's alter ego. She represent kindess. Transformation Pengurun turns himself into the PrePhone and Sora inserts the transformation card and shouts "''Pretty Cure Morphing Time!". The card glows, Sora is floating, her clothes appear and then her skirt. Wind flows on to her arms and legs, forming her arm warmers and boots. Her hair becomes longer, and turns bright green and is tied into twintails with green ribbons with heart-shaped brooches attached. Finally she poses and recites her introduction speech. Attacks * '''Air Blast ''-'' Her first finisher, Cure Glide transfers her powers into the Air Blast Card and sends sharp wind attacks to the enemy, purifying it. * Aerial Cutter - Her second finisher, Cure Glide transfers her powers into the Aerial Cutter Card and sends wind-like blades to the enemy, purifying it. Items * Cure Glide Card ''- It is a card Sora received from Pengurun when he sensed her strong feelings of wanting to save Cure Snowy. * '''Air Blast Card '''- It is the card that Cure Glide uses to perform her first finisher. * '''Wind Fan Card' - The card Sora obtained from one of Joy Kingdom's legendary weapons. * Aerial Cutter Card - It is the card that Cure Glide uses to perform her second finisher. Etymology ' : ' means "Well", means "In" and means "Above" or "Up". ' : ' can be written in kanji , meaning "Sky" which could be the refference to her wind-related powers. Trivia *Like Aida Mana, she was not suprised that their mascots can speak when she first met them. * Like Cure Windy, March and Princess, Cure Glide can also control the power of wind. * Sora is based on this series' director, Takaishi Minami. * She is the Third Cure to be a Green Cure. Gallery Sora's winter clothes.png|Sora's winter clothes Sora's summer clothes.png|Sora's summer clothes Sora's winter school uniform.png|Sora's winter school uniform Sora's summer school uniform.png|Sora's summer school uniform Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:TamaCures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters Category:Green Cures